Raging Fire
Blurb Stormrage is destined for greatness. He's well respected and revered by his Clanmates, not to mention the prophecy of leadership. His one and only aspiration is to be the best leader CloudClan has ever seen- and will see. Blazefire is a rogue-turned-warrior, but still viewed suspiciously by her AshClan Clanmates. Over and over again, she's tried proving her loyalty to them. And when she finally is accepted into their ranks as a warrior, tragedy strikes and throws her world into turmoil. As they discover a whole new meaning of loyalty and revenge, another obstacle is thrown in their path, something that may forever prevent them from their destinies. Allegiances CloudClan Leader: Fogstar - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Silvershade - handsome black smoke tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Lostpaw Medicine Cat: Tansyfrost - gray tabby she-cat. Warriors: Cardinalblaze- ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Frostpaw Slugnose - gray and black calico molly. Blizzardtail - white tom with a dark gray tabby tail. Apprentice, Tortoisepaw Leafblaze - brown tabby tom with a burnt face. Apprentice, Whistlepaw Cliffecho - black and white she-cat. Apprentice, Yewpaw Scarletflame - russet bengal she-cat with green eyes. Stormrage - brawny dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Nightingalepaw Apprentices: Nightingalepaw - brown ticked tabby she-cat. Yewpaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat. Frostpaw - white tom with blue eyes. Lostpaw - pale tabby she-cat, missing one ear. Whistlepaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes. Tortoisepaw - silver tabby tom with green eyes. Queens: Horsefur - fluffy tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Blizzardtail's kits. Poppypetal - black she-cat, expecting an unknown tom's kits. Kits: None Elders: None AshClan Leader: 'Morningstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes '''Depu'ty: Fernstorm- silver grey she-cat with green eyes and one white paw 'Medicine Ca't: Foxeye- ginger tom with a white underbelly. ''Apprentice, Smallpaw. '' '''Warriors: Mintflower- grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes Crowflight- dark grey tabby with a crooked tail. Swiftrunner- black-and-white tom with amber eyes Birdbeak- ginger she-cat with a white-tipped tail and ear-tips. Apprentice, S''oftpaw. Rainleaf- flecked, dark grey tom with blue eyes. ''Apprentice, Feat''herpaw. Stonepetal- thickset black-and-brown she-cat with dark eyes. Dewfleck- white tom with amber eyes. Flowerbird- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. '''Apprentices' Softpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, Morningstar's daughter. Featherpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, Morningstar's daughter. Blazepaw- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Redpaw- beautiful dark ginger tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Queens Skywhisker- blue-grey she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Swiftrunner's kits. Elders Larkcall- smokey grey tom with cloudy eyes. Deaf and almost blind. Prologue - Stormrage It was cold, of course, what else would it be in leaf bare? The dark-pelted tabby pushed his way back into camp, only to grunt as a pile of snow fell onto his head, freezing the tips of his battle-scarred ears. Shaking his head but being sure to keep a firm grip on his catch, the tom trudged through the snow, placing his pitiful shrew in the center of camp, where similar prey-animals use to lay. Prey was scarce, and hunger...not so much. A warm pelt brushed against the tom, annd he looked up to see his mother, her ginger-and-white pelt well groomed. "Is everything alright, Stormrage?" His mother's voice was heavy with worry, as she could see the darkness in her handsome son's eyes, but he simply shook his head. Behind his mother's small frame, he could see a gray tabby making his way towards the family, his tail held high. "Cardinalblaze? Is something wrong with you or our son?" "I don't think anything's wrong, Fogstar, at least Stormrage isn't saying anything. Is he ill?" The tall tabby gazed into his son's eyes, having to look up a tad due to his son's height. A smirk suddenly grew on the leader's maw. "I don't think so, sweet-heart, but..." A pause. "...Stormrage, my boy, come with me out of camp, I'd like to speak with you." Thankfully, his tone was light, so the warrior knew he was in no trouble, but he wasn't pleased to wander back out of camp. However, he said nothing, slowly pushing himself forward. The sun peeked through the dark, disheartening clouds, shining its rays through the dripping icicles that hung from the snow-covered trees. Stormrage was thankful for the sun's warmth, even if it was little. Motioning for his son to follow, Fogstar shouldered his way under a thick pine. Following his father, Stormrage settled down underneath the tree, thankful for the ground, which wasn't snow-covered, despite being frozen solid. "Is someting wrong, father?" A soft chuckle escaped the leader's mouth as he gazed at his son with a humorous look, puzzling Stormrage. "No, not with me, but with you, perhaps." "What do mean, father?" The lanky leader rose to his paws once more in a stretch before pacing on the pine needle covered earth, a grin remaining on his muzzle. "You're so blind to your future, my son. For one, I want grandkits, and I can see that you are lonely. But, an even greater path lies before you, Stormrage. I will not reveal everything, but you have a prophecy..." A pause. "And I can see how lonely you are, especially since your sister settled down with her own mate, even if he has passed on to StarClan." Stormrage closed his eyes at this, dipping his head in grief. Dawningsun had been a good tom, a good mate for Scarletflame, and it sad to know that he was dead. He had made Stormrage's sister so happy... "But it's a good prophecy, yes? I won't...destroy CloudClan or anything like that?" Stormrage murmured, his eyes widening with fear. "No my son, it's a much greater path...A path of a true leader." Chapter One- Blazefire The tension in the den was so thick Blaze could've sliced it with her claws. Den, ''of course, was a very loose term. Blaze's old home had been a proper den... a badger's abandoned sett, a cozy tunnel under the dirt she shared with her mother. Her stomach twinged with homesickness as she remembered it. ''Stop, ''she told herself. ''That is no longer the life you want to lead. '' " So what you're saying," the tortoiseshell she-cat sitting across from Blaze remarked, blue eyes flashing, " is that I should allow two rogues into my ranks. Two cats who, in any other circumstance, would be my enemies. Two cats I have no reason to trust." Blaze's blood began to boil. ''Skies above, ''she wanted to yowl. ''How many times do we have to go over this?! ''But it was imperative to remain calm, so Blaze took a deep breath and reached out a tail to calm her mother, Red, who seemed to be just as angry. " We are not forcing you to do anything," Blaze said, dipping her head respectfully. " Our fate rests entirely in your paws." More silence. The tortoiseshell, Morningstar, simply stared and swished her tail side to side. Then, Red began to speak. Blaze closed her eyes and prayed. Her hot-headed, stubborn mother would probably only make things worse. " You Clans," Red began. ''Here we go. ''" Are always at war. My daughter and I never wished any of you harm, but your constant squabbles for territory and land have forced us out of home after home. CloudClan has attacked us mercilessly, not caring that we are not in any way affiliated with a Clan. Blaze and I thought we could take care of ourselves, but the Clans have risen in power, and we cannot defend against entire patrols. Your Clan has repeatedly spared us, and we are eternally grateful. We wish to repay that debt by adding our skills to your ranks." The tabby bowed her head. Blaze blinked, feeling impressed that her mother hadn't let forth a stream of obscenities. " And what skills can you contribute?" Morningstar's thinly veiled contempt did Blaze's anger no favours. " We are fierce fighters," Blaze said simply. " Probably more so than some of your warriors. We have been fighting for survival since we were born." " Do you doubt the strength of my warriors?" Morningstar hissed, and Blaze hastily backtracked. " No! It is just that your warriors are used to fighting in groups, while my mother and I can handle ourseles alone." Morningstar made a 'hmph' sound, which Blaze interpreted as grudging agreement. " We are also proficient hunters. We know how to hunt smart and hunt well, since we have to fight for every scrap of prey. We also have medicinal knowledge, which could come in handy if someone was injured." Red nodded. Morningstar still said nothing, simply staring at them in unnerving silence. Blaze shuffled her paws. Red sneezed. Blaze coughed. Morningstar leaned back. Blaze coughed again. " You two are skilled," Morningstar said finally. " I know rogues lead hard lives. And I'm inclined to believe you. Fogstar has been encroaching on our borders and I understand that you don't want to be caught in the crossfire. It's not the way of the Clans to be merciless-" ''No way, ''Blazefire thought, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "-so I don't want to turn you away. I have decied to let you into AshClan, but..." Morningstar fixed them both in a glare. Blaze's heart stop jumping with joy. " You must swear loyalty to this Clan. You may never leave. And if I ever see ''any ''trace of disloyalty..." her voice lowered, dangerously. " I will kill you both." ''I will kill you. '' Blaze was no stranger to threats. But most of them were empty, desperate cats making desperate vows. But this she-cat... Blaze studied Morningstar closely. She was old. There were grey flecks on her muzzle and a slight blurriness to her eyes. She had seen much, she had done much. Blaze did not doubt this she-cat was capable of fulfilling her dark promise. Blaze exchanged a glance with her mother. Red's brown eyes were resentful at Morningstar's demands, but she too understood the palpablility of the threat. Red gave a quick nod. " We agree," Blaze said softly. " I swear loyalty to AshClan. I will never leave, and if I betray you, you have the right to carry out your threat." Red echoed Blaze's words. After another long pause- ''why does she do that?- ''Morningstar nodded. " Good," the tortoiseshell said, slowly rising to her feet. " Come with me... I will introduce you to the Clan. And once I do so, I will find you mentors. You will join our ranks as apprentices." " Apprentices?" Red spluttered. " Appren-you-!" Morningstar stared back, cool gaze unchanged. " You wanted to join AshClan." " So we agree," Blaze interjected hastily. " We will join as apprentices." Morningstar nodded and strode out of the den, leaving Red to splutter and gasp indignantly. ~ " From this moment on, until you become warriors, you will known as Redpaw and Blazepaw," Morningstar announced. The crowd was completely silent. Blaze felt stupid and oversized. She could feel their judgement pierce her fur like thorns. She didn't fully understand Clan nomenclature, but the new names caused a murmur in the crowd. She noticed two younger tortoiseshells whisper to each other and realized that somehow, these new names were degratory. " Redpaw, your mentor will be Swiftrunner. I hope he teaches you all he knows." A black-and-white tom in the front row looked startled. He glanced up, and Red glared at him, causing him to hastily lower his gaze. Blaze's whiskers twitched. " Blazepaw, your mentor will be Mintflower. I hope she shares with your her wisdom and bravery." Blaze- Blazepaw, I suppose-'' saw a grey-and-white she-cat shift in the crowd. Unlike Swiftrunner, this she-cat didn't even look up. The first fires of disrespect began to burn under Blazepaw's skin. Morningstar seemed to be waiting for something. When the cats below remained as still as rocks, she announced, " Meeting adjourned," and stepped down. Blazepaw exchanged a glance with her mother. Taking a deep breath, she stepped down the enormous rock Morningstar had stood on. Few of the cats had dispersed. Most of the remained below, waiting for Blazepaw and Red to come down. " I hate this," Red grumbled, but followed nonetheless. Chapter 2 - Stormrage "I see no reason as to why not." The monotonous voice of Leafblaze reeked of disinterest and a lack of happiness at Stormrage's sudden stubbornness. The blue warrior, with his head lowered like some scolded low-life dog, shot the burnt-face warrior a seething glare. Beside his mentor, Whistlepaw also cast Leafblaze an uncertain frown, while Nightingalepaw bounced lightly in her paws, eagerness bright in her amber optics. "So we can learn to hunt in the trees today, then?" Her attention was directed towards Stormrage, similar to her question, but her words only made the brooding warrior flinch. Leafblaze narrowed his eyes at Stormrage's obvious discomfort and lack of mentor-conformity. What was with that blue warrior for the past handful of moons? "No. What I'm trying to say is that learning to hunt in trees during leaf bare is unnecessary and an imprudent move. The trees are bound to be icy, and I'd rather not return to camp with an apprentice with a fractured skull." Stormrage didn't hesitate to sugar-coat it, although guilt pricked his heart as Nightingalepaw's enthusiasm vanished like a kitten in a snow drift. Her tail, as if a measure of her happiness, slowly fell until it brushed against the snow-blanketed ground. Now she's just making me feel detestable. "Coward," the short and gruff grunt came from Leafblaze's unruly apprentice, who acted more cowardly than the blue warrior before him, as he refused to even look in Stormrage's direction as he made the sharp comment. Stormrage's head snapped over in Whistlepaw's direction, a scowl on his face, and his words as cold as the frigid leaf bare air. "I am not a mouse-heart, apprentice. Keep your jaws shut unless directed to speak, otherwise I'll stick you in a snow drift and leave you there until moon-high." Fogstar's son threatened with an intimidating step forward, his tail starting to twitch out of his irritability. "You're too chicken to climb a worthless tree! The kits'll try without even blinking, while you cower down here on the forest floor!" "Can it, Whistlepaw." Leafblaze replied with an exhuasted voice, as if he'd run to camp and back without a rest while the two were bickering. "All of this squabbling is costing us precious time. Training's over now, let's head back to camp." Without waiting for a response, the weary warrior turned and trudged in the direction of camp. Whistlepaw cast Stormrage one final glare before storming after his mentor. Nightingalepaw frowned at Stormrage, and gave her mentor an affectionate bump against the shoulder. "Don't let Whistlepaw's complaints get to you, Stormrage. I think you're brave." She spoke truthfully: her eyes were always gleaming with adoration for her mentor. She was fond of him, obviously, which unfortunately gave Fogstar 'ideas'. Stormrage thanked her, and lead Nightingalepaw back to camp. It was then that Stormrage spotted his ginger sister attempting to push her way out of camp. "Are you sure you're alright going out of camp on your own?" "Stormrage, I'm not a kit anymore, there's no need to protect me from the frost." Scarletflame responded in a slightly sassy tone, pushing her way out of camp and leaving her brother frowning. Noticing that her son was now a little down, Cardinalblaze gently rested her length tail on her tall son's broad shoulders. "She's only upset, my dear. Her mate just passed, give her some space." A pause. "But she's right, you know? You're both adults now, it's time to look out for yourself rather than for her." After those words, Cardinalblaze left her son in silence, the dark tabby watching as his sister's paw-steps slowly faded as they were covered in falling snow. Nothing made much sense anymore, not even Silvershade's humorous jokes. Adulthood was so...frustrating, and unlike most, Stormrage just felt lost. He didn't care about his new freedoms, he missed being close to his family, after all, his father had been his mentor. But his sister drifting away was what hurt him most. I have my Clan. That's all I'm meant to do: serve them. I must keep them and my family safe, and forget everything else. If I really am going to become leader one day, I want to be a marvelous leader, not a 'good' leader. I want to be the best ever! Turning, Stormrage left camp at a steady lope, however, he wasn't heading towards his sister and her hunting patrol, rather following his mother's border patrol. The ginger molly turned, surprised to see her son. "Is everything alright?" "Yes mother, I just want to patrol, clear my mind and what not." Cliffecho eyed the newly made warrior before flicking her whip-like tail. "Weren't you just out on a patrol, young one?" "I was out training Nightingalepaw, but there's nothing wrong with heading out again, yes?" Stormrage responded quickly, walking alongside his mother and not making eye-contact with Cliffecho, who simply snorted and continued sauntering along. A sudden colloquy of soft squeaks came from above, catching the dark tabby's attention. Looking up, he spotted two squirrels, which noticed him as well and began to chuckle at him. Growling to himself, Stormrage unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the snow as he walked by slowly, as if threatening the frustrating piles of fluffy fur. At this, Blizzardtail twitched his fine whiskers in amusement. "Well, don't let them get away with their teasing, Stormrage." The newly made warrior ducked his head, looking away from the thick-furred tom and the squirrels. "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong, I just, er, don't think I'd be fast enough." He lied before quickening his pace. Cardinalblaze cast her son a sympathetic glance before touching her muzzle gently to his blue ears. "Don't feel flustered, dear son. StarClan didn't bless all cats with a love for climbing." She was his mother, after all: she knew all of his secrets. Perhaps that was why Stormrage loved her so. He nodded and broke into a jog, meeting up with the rest of the patrol at the AshClan border. There sat Cliffecho, huffing crossly as she glowered at AshClan's land. "Those mangy crowfood-eaters think they can cross the border...They oughtta think again!" The bicolored molly roared, her tail starting to lash and whip up snow, Cardinalblaze shrinking back. "There's no need to cause any trouble if we do happen to come across them, Cliffecho, you know that. We should report this to Fogstar, and do not another thing, unless he orders us to." At the molly's response, Cliffecho thrusted her muzzle into Cardinalblaze's face, her eyes blazing with fury. "And let them get away with this?! I'm ashamed of you, Cardinalblaze, you're nothing but a weakling! Go on then, go cower over to your mate and beg him for help! I'm not letting those foxhearts get away with this!" In a flash, the choleric warrior stormed across the border, leaving her Clanmates screaming after her, but she paid no attention to their pleas. Chapter 3- Blazefire Away from the judging glares and standing in the delightful silence of the forest, Blazepaw felt herself relax. She let out a deep breath as Mintflower and she finally exited the camp. She didn't know what was worse- the silent cats, or the ones that yelled at Morningstar, asking her what she was thinking. Blazepaw had always prided herself on her thick skin, but their words did sting. So far, Mintflower had barely looked at her. Blazepaw watched the other she-cat's tufty grey ears for any sign of acknowledgement as Mintflower ploughed on through the forest. She felt a slow stirring of anger in her stomach. " This territory is lovely," Blazepaw called out. Mintflower remained stoic. The grey-and-white she-cat pushed past a few far-hanging leaves from a bush- they swung back to hit Blazepaw straight in the muzzle. "Hey!" she yowled, shaking her head to fight off the stinging. She raced after Mintflower, skirting around the moss-covered tree-trunks and thick roots snaking across the ground. Unluckily, she'd never been the most agile, and soon ended up tripping over a root and falling into a tree. As Blazepaw spluttered and tried to shake off the bits of bark in her long fur, Mintflower turned back. Her green eyes were cold and her expression was pinched. " Keep up," were the only two words she said. " I'm trying," Blazepaw growled, regaining her footing and walking (more slowly) towards Mintflower. " I'm not used to this." She glanced up at the tall trees. " Well this ''is what you signed up for," Mintflower snorted, turning around again. " So I think you'd better get used to it." ''Don't respond, ''Blazepaw clenched her jaw. ''Don't let her provoke you, don't respond don't respond don't respond-! " Get used to what?" Blazepaw spat before she could contain herself. " You having a hive stuck up your rear?" Mintflower stopped. Slowly, she turned around, green eyes wide and lit with fury. " ''What ''did you just say to me?" " I don't know," Blazepaw continued, unable to stop herself. " Are you deaf?" " No, but I wish I was blind," the grey-and-white she-cat curled her lip. " How ''do ''you live with yourself, knowing that you look like that?" Blazepaw bristled. She stepped closer to Mintflower and shrugged. " Good question. Is that the longest sentence you've spoken in your life?" Mintflower didn't respond. She just looked at Blazepaw and scoffed. " Rogues. Morningstar must be going insane." " And what's wrong with me being one?" Blazepaw cried out, frustrated beyond belief. " I want to be a part of this Clan! Why can't you just accept that? I'm not trying to harm you, I'm trying to help!" " I'll tell you what's wrong," Mintflower spat. Her face twisting into a look of such utter loathing, it made Blazepaw step back in shock. " Rogues have no morals, no heart, no loyalty. Your kind have caused so much pain to myself and those I love. Do you honestly just expect me to trust you, just because you say I can?" Mintflower's voice had become heavy and ragged. True pain shone through her eyes. Slowly, the furious anger burning under Blazepaw's skin began to dim. She didn't like it, but she could understand Mintflower. ''The Clans took my sister, ''Blazepaw reminded herself, stiffening at the inward wince of pain. ''It took me so long to rationalize the fact I needed to become one with them. '' " I cannot make you trust me," Blazepaw said slowly. " I understand that rogues have done wrong to you. But I ask you to see that I am not them." Green eyes met green. A flicker of something akin to understanding shone in Mintflower's eyes. The harshness in her expression softened but still remained. " I can't. Not right now." Blazepaw simply watched. " I'll do what I'm asked to," Mintflower said quietly, turning away. " I'll train you as I trained all my other apprentices. It is my duty. But I can't trust you, can't accept you, unless you prove it. And that's how it'll work in this Clan." " What do you mean?" Blazepaw said, pricking her ears. " Clan memories..." Mintflower trailed off and swallowed. " We don't forget easily. All the atrocities-" she broke off again, took and deep breath, and continued. " All the atrocities we've seen, they fester. They take root. They don't go away. Rogues have killed and tortured and taken. You have to understand that." Blazepaw nodded. " I do." ''And what about what you Clans have done? ''she thought, but she held her tongue. " Clan cats value honesty, bravery, and loyalty. If you can demonstrate those three traits to be at the core of your character, you will be accepted." Blazepaw nodded. She needed the Clan to accept her. If they tossed her out, she and her mother would be dead within the season. " I can." Mintflower sighed. " I-I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," she said stiffly. " I'm afraid I came across as hostile. " " It is fine," Blazepaw said, blocking her indignant thoughts. ''This is for your survival. '' " Alright," Mintflower coughed and her face melted carefully back into an expressionless mask. " I hear something in the bushes over there. Let's see how you hunt..." Chapter Four- Stormrage Category:Collabs Category:Warriorfan123's Fan fics